Redescobrindo Sasuke Uchiha
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Torneio Sakura No Ai. O que Sakura faria quando Sasuke voltasse para a Aldeia da Folha apos matar Itachi? Continuaria tudo como era antes?


Eu? Sakura Haruno! Não sei se isso é bom, mas sei que olhando a Ino eu prefiro ser eu!

- Sakura? – chamou-me Naruto afastando-me de meus pensamentos que desejavam que os cabelos loiros de Ino caíssem e ela acordasse amanhã careca.

- Oi – cumprimentei sem muito entusiasmo, desde que Sasuke voltou a Konoha eu e Naruto nos afastamos claro que ele iria querer matar as saudades de Sasuke. Eu mesma não entendia o que sentia, quis tanto que Sasuke voltasse e agora estou com raiva dele.

- Você sumiu Sakura-chan – disse Naruto sentando-se do meu lado.

Sorri, observando Konoha de cima de uma grande árvore.

- Precisava ficar um pouco sozinha Naruto – respondi não o olhando.

- Sasuke-baka disse que você está fugindo dele, mas não entendo isso – falou colocando a mão atrás da cabeça.

- Sasuke tem a mania de achar que tudo que faço é por ele – reclamei. Não que antigamente não fosse assim é claro, mas agora as coisas são diferentes. Não é só porque ele abandonou Konoha, mas sim por tudo o que ele fez, não ligando a mínima quando eu e Naruto fomos buscá-lo.

Naruto ficou quieto, às vezes penso se Naruto não compreende mesmo o que falo ou é lerdo. Acho que os dois.

- Nós vamos comer lamen Sakura-chan, quer ir com agente? – perguntou levantando-se com um grande sorriso.

- Obrigada Naruto, mas prefiro ir para casa, tenho que ler uns livros. – Que desculpa horrorosa, só o Naruto para acreditar mesmo!

- Vou indo antes que Sasuke coma tudo! – disse correndo em direção ao seu desejado lamen.

Voltei para casa sozinha, mas agora que estou aqui percebo que esse vazio me persegue. Algo esta faltando, não é como se eu estivesse completa com a obsessão que tinha por Sasuke, mas agora uma dor aguda e forte tomou conta do lugar desse sentimento.

Parei na frente da nossa antiga foto, como eu era ingênua achando que poderia parar Sasuke, nada poderia pará-lo, mesmo agora não estou bem certa se ele se arrepende sobre a morte de Itachi.

- Testuda! – gritou Ino entrando no quarto. Olhei irritada para ela que parecia eufórica.

- O que houve, porca? – perguntei com curiosidade.

- Neji – ofegou ela, criando suspense.

- Fale logo, porca – disse estressada.

- Eu vi o Neji e a Tenten juntos! – berrou Ino. Agora meu mundo desabou, momento para eu reconstruí-lo.

- O Neji e a Tenten? – perguntei feito uma besta e Ino fez que sim com a cabeça. –Já tinha percebido o interesse da Tenten, mas o Neji é surpreendente.

- Achei que você soubesse de algo, agora que você e Neji estão super amigos – disse Ino desconfiada.

- Não sabia – reconheci e uma raiva começou a me invadir. – Quem Neji acha que é para esconder isso de mim? – gritei e sai do quarto com Ino atrás.

- Você vai estragar o clima dos dois, Testuda? – perguntou Ino, mas nem liguei. Como Neji escondia isso de mim?

- Neji – gritei quando o encontrei no meio da rua em frente à barraca de lamen. – Como você ousa não me contar?

- Contar o que Sakura-chan? – perguntou ele uma veia latejou em minha testa. Naruto e Sasuke saíram da barraca de lamen para observar, Ino ria atrás de mim.

- Eu desejava comer em silencio Sakura – disse Sasuke frio. Nem olhei duas vezes para ele, voltando-me para Neji que calmamente me observava.

- Sobre você e a Tenten – exigi e Neji mostrou um pouco desconfortável.

- O que tem o Neji e a Tenten? – perguntou Naruto confuso, pegando a sua tigela de lamen e trazendo a porta para continuar na conversa.

- Eu os vi juntos – disse Ino recebendo um olhar zangado de Neji, Naruto continuou confuso.

- Eles estão sempre juntos, qual o problema? – perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Eles estavam se beijando seu baka! – disse Ino erguendo o punho em direção ao loiro.

- Como você não me contou? – perguntei para Neji que mantinha a expressão serena.

- Vamos conversar Sakura – disse Neji pegando-me pelo braço delicadamente.

- Já estamos conversando – disse Naruto e quando olhei em direção a ele vi Sasuke me olhando.

- Melhor irmos mesmo, Neji – disse desviando-me dos olhos ônix que me encaravam.

- Você ainda fica perturbada perto dele – observou Neji me deixando vermelha enquanto corríamos em direção a saída da vila, para conversarmos sossegados. – Ainda gosta dele?

- Não sei o que sinto, Neji – respondi quando paramos de correr e nos sentamos em um tronco caído.

- Isso significa que ainda gosta dele – disse, observei o chão fingindo interesse.

- Não desvie do assunto Neji! – acusei olhando-o. – Você e a Tenten? Gosta dela?

- Gosto – reconheceu Neji daquele jeito calmo. Como eu queria ser calma desse jeito! – A beijei do nada hoje depois do treino, ela correspondeu, mas não sei como ficamos agora.

- Que super Neh! – disse chamando-o pelo apelido, causando uma careta na face sempre perfeita. – Tenho certeza que ela gosta de você!

- Já disse que odeio quando você me chama por esse apelido bobo – retrucou Neji. – Vou te contar se houver alguma novidade, mas agora estou preocupado com você, Sakura.

Olhei-o confusa. Preocupado comigo por quê?

- Por que estaria preocupado comigo? – perguntei franzindo minha testa. Neji me olhou calmo, será que ele não tem uma reação diferente?

- Você anda estranha desde que Sasuke voltou, não quer me contar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou, suspirei olhando as estrelas.

- Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo, eu sempre quis que Sasuke voltasse, mas agora não quero ficar perto dele – desabafei, senti Neji me analisando.

- Acho que você esta com medo, Sakura – olhei-o confusa. – Medo de voltar para perto do Sasuke e ver que em vez de diminuir o que você sentia por ele, aumentou o medo de ser rejeitada novamente.

Senti lágrimas querendo escapar, continuei olhando as estrelas.

- Mas acho que dessa vez você não vai ser rejeitada, Sakura – falou e o olhei, buscando uma explicação.

- Me explique Neji – pedi quando vi que ele pretendia não falar mais nada.

- Sasuke parece olhar você de forma diferente, como Naruto é baka ele se aproveita para conseguir informações sobre você – pisquei confusa. Sasuke tenta obter informações sobre mim. – Mas não se anime muito Sakura, você sabe como o Sasuke é.

- Não tenho certeza se quero acreditar nisso Neji – disse lutando com as palavras, dentro de mim mesma.

- Converse com Sasuke, como a Sakura de agora, então verá se é verdade – sugeriu Neji se levantando, o segui e voltamos em silencio para a vila.

* * *

Sai do hospital exausta, Kakashi anda pegando pesado no trabalho que a Hokage pediu para ele fazer, acho que ele está furioso por ter que cuidar das crianças, isso é tão Kakashi, fingir que esta furioso, duvido que não esteja se divertindo.

- Tenho que encontrar Hinata-chan seu baka! – escutei Naruto gritar e me virei para vê-lo passar correndo por mim, Sasuke caminhou até onde eu estou. – Oi Sasuke.

- Oi Sakura – disse olhando-me com certa _curiosidade_. Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor.

- Naruto foi encontrar Hinata-chan? – perguntei apenas para ter o que falar.

- Sim, atrasado – disse Sasuke. Olhei para ele de lado.

- Acho que Kakashi conseguiu fazer mal a vocês – disse sorrindo fracamente.

- Você esta com algum problema Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke olhei confusa para ele.

- Por que está perguntando isso? – estreitei os olhos, encarando-o.

- Você tem fugido de mim – acusou Sasuke com a voz fria.

Ri com certo desdém, Sasuke encarou-me.

- Você esperava que eu fosse comportar como Naruto? Aceitando tudo o que você fez e não ligando por estar errado? Você matou seu irmão e nem liga, Sasuke! – acusei encarando-o irritada.

- Você continua irritante, Sakura – acusou-me. Urrei indignada! Como conseguia ser tão insensível?

- E você continua um baka Sasuke! – disse virando-me e seguindo para casa até sentir uma mão em meu braço.

- Você acha que é fácil viver sabendo que matei meu irmão? – indagou Sasuke virando-me para ele.

- Mas você o matou e não aprendeu nada de toda essa história! Naruto continua encarando você como sempre Sasuke, mesmo você tendo pisado varias vezes nele, mas você realmente não liga! Não vê que o continua tratando mal! Que ele gosta de você como um irmão e você nunca, mas nunca da um pouco de apoio a ele e ele se esforça a cada dia para mostrar que é tão bom quanto você! Mal sabe ele que é mil vezes melhor! – disparei tudo de uma vez, sentindo a raiva e a dor queimando minha garganta. Sasuke ficou me encarando imóvel.

Soltei-me da mão dele e fui para casa, afundei-me em meu travesseiro, urrando de dor, não querendo deixar as lágrimas insistentes escaparem.

- Sakura-chan? – chamou Naruto da janela. Um habito que já havia o repreendido varias vezes, invadir meu quarto pela janela, ele tem certo receio dos meus pais.

Mas nesse momento não me importei em brigar com ele, vi a confusão em seu rosto quando me joguei em cima dele abraçando-o com força.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou confuso, mas só solucei no seu colo e assim adormeci abraçada a um confuso e amável Naruto Uzumaki.

Acordei com raios de sol sobre meu rosto, olhei para os lados e percebi que Naruto saira após colocar-me na cama, fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene e quando voltei ao quarto, vestida com uma roupa limpa encontrei um moreno esperando-me.

- Agora você resolveu invadir meu quarto também? – perguntei a Sai.

- Naruto pediu para passar aqui e ver como você estava – contou Sai entediado. – Só mesmo ele para não perceber que isso é por causa do Sasuke.

Fechei a cara para ele, Sai consegue irritar qualquer ser.

- Não quero falar sobre isso! – disse saindo do meu quarto com ele atrás.

- De acordo com um livro, se abrir com os amigos é sempre bom – disse andando calmamente ao meu lado em direção ao hospital.

- Pare de ler esses livros, Sai! – disse. – Tente ser só você mesmo, isso já é o bastante!

- Eu desejo saber o que houve.

- Eu não quero contar esta bem? – perguntei parando em frente a ele. – Obrigada mesmo Sai, mas eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Todos vêm que o Sasuke não tira os olhos de você – disse Sai e saiu correndo.

Não sei de onde todos tiraram isso! Irritada entrei no hospital só para ficar ainda mais irritada com quem me esperava lá dentro.

Falei com a Hokage, temos uma missão juntos – disse Sasuke andando atrás de mim já que não parei para falar com ele.

- Que tipo de missão? - perguntei, prendendo meus cabelos.

- É missão ridícula – disse Sasuke e eu olhei para a expressão de tédio dele perguntando-me o que é essa missão.

- Fale logo o que Sasuke – exigi virando-me para ele.

- Sabe aquele porco ridículo daquela que fica o tempo todo atrás da Hokage? Ele sumiu e ela quer que nós procuremos.

- Ele sumiu? - berrei chamando a atenção dos que estavam nos corredores. Sasuke fez uma expressão de mais tédio ainda.

- Não faça escândalo Sakura – exigiu Sasuke. - É só um porco ridículo.

- Ele não é ridículo! - disse olhando-o raivosa.

- Certo, você que é ridícula – disse Sasuke e me virei em direção a saída. - Onde você vai?

- Achá-lo, mas não há necessidade de vir junto – falei me distanciando.

- A missão foi dada a nós dois – falou e me alcançou. - Tem idéia de onde esse porco está?

- Tenho quase certeza que sei onde – disse, Sasuke esta me irritando! Caminhei em direção a escola.

- Na escola? - perguntou Sasuke folgando em mim.

Nem parei para responder e fui para trás da escola onde sabia que estava a turma do Kakashi, vi ele rindo dos alunos. Só a Hokage para deixá-lo ensinar para crianças mesmo! Caminhei até ele com Sasuke do meu lado.

- Sakura-chan – cumprimentou esquecendo-se totalmente dos alunos.

Sorri e vasculhei o ambiente com os olhos.

- Sabia! - disse e fui até onde ele estava junto com Sasuke e Kakashi.

- Não acredito que o porco esta com o cachorro – disse Sasuke enquanto olhávamos os dois.

- Eu não quero ser você para encontrar a Hokage – disse para o porco e peguei-o no colo.

- Pare de falar com esse porco – disse Sasuke enquanto caminhávamos para o escritório da Hokage. Esqueci completamente de me despedir do Kakashi!

- Antes falar com ele do que com você – retruquei e senti ele ficar calado ao meu lado. Seguimos em silêncio ao escritório, Hokage fez uma cena logo deixando-o solto pela sala, enquanto ela bebia, não sei como ela consegue se manter de pé!

- Então como anda o relacionamento de vocês? - perguntou fiquei vermelha e Sasuke fez uma expressão emburrada.

- Não acha que já exagerou na bebida? - perguntei calmamente.

- Não acredito que ainda estão nessa fase! Já faz mais de um mês! - disse Hokage rindo enquanto bebia me deixando mais vermelha.

- Tenho que voltar para o hospital – disse levantando e com um aceno saindo do escritório.

Embora tenha total apego a Hokage, e embora nunca disse-se ela fosse como uma mãe para mim, ela exagera muito! Colocando-me naquela situação constrangedora! Caminhei irritada pelas ruas.

- Temos que conversar Sakura - disse Sasuke atrás de mim, nem tinha percebido que ele me seguiu.

Virei o encarando, o que decididamente foi um erro, olhar os seus olhos ônix não me fez bem algum.

- Pode falar Sasuke – disse, esperando.

- Vem – disse Sasuke e correu, fiquei indecisa sobre segui-lo ou não, mas como a tonta que sou o segui.

Chegamos a casa dele, ele parou na sala e eu fiquei de frente para ele. Não realmente nada estava fora do lugar que eu havia deixado, sempre cuidei da casa durante todos esses anos e gostei dele deixar tudo como eu arrumava.

- O que você quer Sasuke? - perguntei impaciente, querendo sair logo dali e deixá-lo para trás.

- Você está certa – disse e senti meus olhos saltarem. Sobre o que estou certa?

- Sobre o quê? - Sasuke revirou os olhos mostrando o quanto sou imbecil.

- Sobre Itachi e Naruto – disse. - Eu não posso mudar, entende Sakura?

- Você não tenta mudar Sasuke, assim como você pode aprender novas técnicas, pode aprender a ser humano – disse.

- Não é fácil Sakura – respondeu olhando-me.

- Não estou dizendo que vai ser fácil, mas você precisa tentar Sasuke. Percebe que só tem o Naruto de amigo? - Ele me olhou com certa _mágoa_?

- Achei que você fosse minha amiga Sakura. - Corei.

- Eu não acho tão fácil esquecer tudo como o Naruto – respondi sincera. - Você nos deixou, Sasuke!

- Não posso dizer que me arrependo de tudo – respondeu. - Foi necessário.

- Não sei se posso ser sua amiga novamente, Sasuke – disse virando-me para ir embora.

- Eu quero que você fique Sakura, é difícil para eu admitir isso – disse Sasuke com a voz entrecortada.

Virei-me de volta, incerta, embora não quisesse senti que meu coração reagiu as palavras dele.

- Então me prometa que vai melhorar – pedi. Sasuke fez que sim.

- Vou tentar – prometeu.

- Certo, tenho que voltar para o hospital.

- Que horas você volta? - perguntou Sasuke, olhei para ele assustada.

- Como?

- Quando eu disse que queria que você ficasse, eu disse que queria que você ficasse aqui, Sakura – disse Sasuke impaciente.

- Você quer que eu more aqui? - perguntei gaguejando.

- Está tão difícil de entender? - perguntou Sasuke se irritando.

- Certo, acho que volto a noite – disse incerta e escapando dali direto para procurar Neji, o hospital tem ótimos ninjas médicos por um dia.

* * *

- Não acha que é um certo exagero? Se mudar Sakura? - perguntou Neji no mesmo lugar da nossa ultima conversa.

- Eu não achava que ele estava falando para eu me mudar, achei que fosse só para sermos amigos – reconheci.

- A questão é: Você quer se mudar Sakura? - perguntou me olhando com aqueles olhos perolados.

- Parte de mim quer, mas a outra parte diz que isso não vai ser bom...

- Vá Sakura, você sempre pode sair de lá quando quiser – disse Neji, abracei-me a ele.

- Obrigada Neji. Como esta você e a Tenten? - perguntei. Neji deu um sorrisinho.

- Estamos juntos, mas é segredo Sakura.

Pulei alegre, abraçando-o mais forte.

- Fico tão feliz por você Neji! - gritei.

- Se eu soubesse que por trás dessa testa tem uma garota tão legal teríamos sido amigos há mais tempo Sakura.

Dei um tapa nele brincando, mas pelo visto doeu pela expressão dele.

- Você não tem noção da força que tem Sakura – disse massageando o braço, sorri envergonhada. - Você quer ajuda para levar suas coisas para a casa do Sasuke?

- Levar as coisas? - perguntei boba. Claro que se eu ia me mudar eu iria ter que levar minhas coisas, o que me lembra que tenho que avisar meus pais. - Não precisa Neji, tenho que avisar meus pais e depois arrumar tudo, vou chamar Ino para me ajudar a arrumar é uma coisa chata para garotos fazerem.

- Você quer é esfregar isso na cara da Ino. - Sou tão transparente assim?

- Não tire essa diversão de mim – pedi e Neji sorriu.

- Vá em frente.

* * *

- Você vai morar com o Sasuke-kun? - gritou Ino me ajudando a fazer a arrumação, embora tenha jogado meu precioso Tyller no chão. (Meu gato de pelúcia, enorme.)

- Isso mesmo – disse alegre ao ver a expressão dela. - Ele pediu para me mudar para lá!

- Sua testuda! - acusou Ino mostrando o punho para mim.

- Fazer o que se minha testa é sexy, porca? - depois de fazermos expressões de raiva começamos a rir.

- Quer ajuda para levar as malas? - perguntou Ino animada assim que acabamos de arrumar tudo.

- Não precisa – disse rindo da expressão dela. - Obrigada por ajudar, Ino!

Assim que Ino saiu peguei o monte de malas e corri para a casa do Sasuke. Quando fui abrir a porta acabei caindo com as malas para dentro, sei que vindo de uma ninja médica treinada pela Hokage, isso é vergonhoso!

Sasuke veio na minha direção e estendeu a mão, olhei desconfiada, mas aceitei e ele me ajudou a levantar.

- Seu quarto é ao lado do meu – disse, sabendo que eu conhecia toda a casa.

- Legal você ter deixado tudo como eu arrumei – disse olhando meu novo quarto. Apreciando cada detalhe.

- Ficou bom assim – respondeu. Sorri começando a desmanchar minhas malas. - Trouxe tudo?

- Trouxe, não era? - perguntei incerta, Sasuke deu um meio sorriso.

- Claro que sim, mas deixe isso para depois Naruto nos convidou para comer lamen, estou começando a pensar que ele tem algum distúrbio alimentar, porque eu não agüento mais ver lamen.

Ri e deixei minhas malas de lado, caminhando para a porta com ele.

- Você acredita que ele leva lamen na mochila quando vamos a uma missão? - perguntei rindo.

- Tudo a ver com o Naruto – respondeu Sasuke.

Chegamos a barraca de lamen e Naruto já jantava.

- Desculpem! Não consegui esperar! - disse animado. Revirei os olhos.

- Olá – cumprimentei o tio do lamen.

- Faz tempo que você não aparecia Sakura – disse, sorri envergonhada.

- Vocês não sabem o que o Shikamaru está falando coisas engraçadas sobre vocês por ai – disse Naruto comendo.

- Que tipo de coisas? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Que Ino disse que Sakura vai morar com você – Ino fofoqueira!

- Ah, é verdade Naruto – disse envergonhada, Naruto cospiu lamen no rosto do tio do lamen.

- Como? - gritou. Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Sakura está morando comigo – disse Sasuke como se tivesse falando com um surdo.

- Por quê? - perguntou Naruto. - Se Sakura precisa ir para casa de alguém pode ir para minha!

Percebi Sasuke fechar os punhos.

- Não é que eu precise Naruto – expliquei, Naruto me olhou mais confuso ainda.

- Então porque vai morar com o Sasuke? - agora todos prestavam atenção a conversa.

- É difícil explicar Naruto – Sasuke conseguiu fazer Naruto falar de outra coisa embora ele tenha ficado confuso o jantar todo, mas não que ele tenha deixado de comer é claro!

- Isso vai causar tanta polemica – falei, enquanto caminhávamos para casa, esquisito, eu sempre quis morar nessa casa com o Sasuke e agora eu encaro isso tão naturalmente.

- Não se preocupe com isso Sakura-chan – disse Sasuke, parei de repente. - O quê?

- Você me chamou de Sakura-_chan_.

- Sim, mas não lhe chamo mais.

- Não é isso, eu gostei, só foi surpreendente! - comecei a caminhar novamente.

- Você parou de me chamar de Sasuke-_kun_ – disse olhando para frente.

- Você nem gostava quando eu te chamava de kun – falei olhando-o.

- Você é irritante Sakura – fiquei de boca aberta, em um momento ele estava virado para a frente e no outro tinha seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu, encarei aqueles olhos ônix.

- Sasuke-kun – murmurei antes dele me beijar.

* * *

Acordei de manhã ao lado do Sasuke, imediatamente tirei o braço dele de cima de mim e escorreguei para fora da cama dele tentando não fazer barulho.

Fugi para o meu quarto e fui tomar banho, não podia faltar novamente no hospital e também precisava pensar.

Ontem foi ótimo, mas o momento foi impulsivo. O que faríamos agora eu não tinha idéia.

Meu pai deixou bem claro que voltar para casa eu não poderia, então, não é como se eu tivesse outra casa. Claro que poderia morar com Naruto, mas acho que em uma semana eu o matava.

Estava andando tão distraída que Neji teve que me puxar pelo braço para eu vê-lo.

- O que houve Sakura? - perguntou.

- Eu e o Sasuke passamos a noite juntos e agora eu não sei como está a situação! - disse rapidamente, mas Neji entendeu.

- Você experimentou conversar com ele?

- Quando sai ele estava dormindo – disse ficando vermelha.

- Você está se estressando demais, sabe que qualquer coisa pode ir lá para casa – disse Neji e o abracei.

- A Tenten tem que estar muito feliz por ter você – disse e senti o rosto dele queimar embora não tenha ficado vermelho.

O dia no hospital foi tranqüilo, quando ia saindo levei um susto com quem me esperava na porta.

- Sasuke? - perguntei, mesmo que soubesse que é ele.

- Sakura, onde você foi almoçar? Não te achei saindo – disse e fiquei vermelha.

- Como faltei ontem, almocei no hospital mesmo para recuperar o tempo.

- Por que sumiu hoje de manhã? - perguntou e fomos caminhando para casa.

- Eu tinha que vir trabalhar – respondi, o vermelho tomando conta permanente do meu rosto.

- Ok, então porque não me acordou? - perguntou.

- Porque te acordaria? - perguntei.

- Talvez pela noite passada, não esperava acordar e ver que você sumiu – disse olhando para a frente.

- Eu não sei como ficam as coisas, Sasuke – reconhecei.

- E você espera que eu te fale? - perguntou aborrecido.

- Não, só não sei como lidar com isso – falei, ele virou-se me encarando.

Fracamente começou a chover e meus cabelos rosa começaram a grudar na pele.

- Eu quero você comigo Sakura – disse Sasuke.

- Eu não sei se isso é o suficiente para nos manter juntos, Sasuke – falei baixando os olhos.

- Você me ama? - perguntou e eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha. - Responda Sakura.

- Amo – disse baixinho, mas ele ouviu.

- Então isso é o suficiente – definiu.

- Não é não Sasuke, talvez seja para você, mas para mim não é! Eu quero alguém que me ame ao meu lado!

- Você é burra Sakura! - olhei-o ofendida. A chuva fazia os cabelos negros caírem no rosto dele.

- Por que eu seria burra Sasuke? - perguntei braba.

- Por não perceber que eu amo você – disse.

Foi como se todo o meu mundo se acabasse naquela frase, como se tudo se dissolver-se e se transformar-se em uma grande felicidade luminosa.

- Sakura? - chamou Sasuke-kun olhando-me navegar longe dele.

- Isso é verdade? - perguntei incerta.

- Não, eu te confundi com o Naruto. Claro que é Sakura!

- Isso é... Perfeito – falei olhando-o e tendo meu olhar devolvido.

Foi assim que eu comecei a redescobrir Sasuke Uchiha. Viver com Sasuke é uma aventura diária, como algo muito explosivo e belo, mas nós nos completamos. Eu não só redescobri Sasuke, eu simplesmente descobri outro Sasuke. O meu Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic feita especialmente para o concurso Sakura no Ai. Espero que tenham gostado! Nunca tinha feito uma fic de só um capitulo e gostei muito de faze-la! Bjs.

**N/B: **Amei betar essa fic, ótima!! Continue assim!! Eu nunca tinha lido uma fic do Naruto, essa foi a primeira vez... E está ótima!! Beijos!!


End file.
